Bugs and Errors
Collection of known Bugs. You can find a bigger list on Reddit. Bugs Pink Screen (1.4) The Pink Screen Bug, The Pink Level, The Pink Screen of Death An unresolved bug where the textures for the level don't load. * Textures won't load * NPCs do not spawn *Structures, including exits, still generate See Steam forums: Pink Screen of Death NullDMG Potion (1.5.1) Droid Fuel Visual Bug, NullDMG Potion old Texture The crafting recipe visible in the Alchemy Station still shows the texture of the old Droid Fuel. Combat Mode Dialogue Skip (1.5.1) When skipping a dialogue while in combat mode, the screen will return to normal. Video: Source Double Events In some cases, World Events such as the Meteor Shower or the Space Pirates can start multiple times while in a level. It is also possible to encounter a World Event triggered in one of the levels before, which hasn't started because you left the Level too fast. Floating Items Items can be recollected in the next Level after dropping them. Galactic Fleet Storyline (Destroyer Bug) The mission in the Ancient Ruins where you encounter the Destroyer for the first time is known to cause bugs in multiplayer. It is very likely that this mission will not be registered as completed and you won't level up (Galactic Cadet Level). Halo Augment Current bug, opening a chest or buying an item will cause you to not fly until you pass another W interaction entity. Quest reward and Droid inventory sharing Quest rewards and ship droids inventory can be claimed by every character no matter when they became available (character or mode). Saved "quit without saving" Choosing "quit without saving" still saves all changes made to your character. Changes to everything else may or may not be saved(varies). This can be used as an emergency safe for a character about to die. BUT: Permanent cold rebuff Choosing "quit without saving" while under the effect of a cold debuff will "store" the debuff. Continuing will cause a permanent slow without a gui indicator, that cannot be removed with anti frost. Being affected by a cold debuff again will continue it. Then it can be cleared with anti frost or just run out. Negative stats Sometimes unequiping gear with high stats from characters with low innate stats (low lvl) can cause negative stats. Observed: Negative vitality: can cause negative health getting-hit once kills you Negative strength/agility: Attacks deal negative damage ACTUALLY HEALING ENEMIES. Enemies can even be healed past their maximum health Stacking over 9999 Some items can be stacked over the limit of 9999. Easily achievable with credits. Selling enough items at once to the trasher.(easy with scrap metal or monster cards) Triple shot scaling While using guns or cannons that scale with more than 1×DEX (2×DEX, DEX+VIT, etc.) activating triple shot causes the 2 additional shots to scale only with 1×DEX Diagonal dashing While dashing and jumping at similar times, there is a chance that your character may dash diagonally at a 45° angle upwards in that direction, there is no known way to achieve this glitch consistently. A similar glitch can be achieved by dashing as soon as your character hits the ground after a dash, the character will bounce off the ground and dash diagonally, but at a mostly horizontal angle. Category:General Category:Bug Category:Articles with verified bugs